


In the Garden

by foursword



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, Nebula Feels (Marvel), Nebula Has a Penis (Marvel), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursword/pseuds/foursword
Summary: Nebula and Mantis connect in a new way ... that is, sexually...
Relationships: Mantis/Nebula (Marvel)
Kudos: 5





	In the Garden

The world on the outside was at peace, but the world of emotions in our minds is never so simple. In a secluded garden, Mantis was busy attending to a cross-galactic species of plant that she’d been cultivating, when she came across Nebula sitting on a fallen tree-trunk, her brow furrowed.

“Is everything okay?” Mantis asked, and Nebula looked up. She looked into Mantis’s inquisitive eyes, and then spoke.

“I wanted to say that you wouldn’t understand, but... I guess that doesn’t apply to you,” she muttered. Mantis sat down beside her.  
“Could you...” Nebula started a question, but looked away hesistantly.

“Nebula, you’re my friend,” Mantis said. “You can talk to me.”

“Thank you, Mantis. What I was going to ask is: ... could you touch me, please?”

Mantis looked at the ambiguous expression on Nebula’s face. It wasn’t usual for her to be so hesitant, so why. Nonetheless, Mantis felt comfortable to place her hand on Nebula’s shoulder, slowly and softly.

As she did so, a tidal wave of emotions became clear to her. It was plain to see that Nebula was complex, and yet... there was so much going on inside her mind. What was most surprising of all, however, was buried deeply between layers of upset, hurt, and confusion ...

... Nebula was horny.

Mantis swallowed, looked down, and noticed that there was a slight bulge in Nebula’s black trousers.

“I’m sorry....” Mantis begun. “When you asked me to touch you, did you mean...?” She indicated towards Nebula’s erection, and Nebula nodded sheepishly.

Mantis had never done anything like this before, but somehow she felt prepared — and maybe even eager. Her hand slid down from Nebula’s shoulder, past her breasts, and sat upon her warm, hard bulge.

“Shall I take it out?” she asked, and Nebula nodded silently. Mantis unzipped Nebula’s trousers, and slid them down, along with the panties underneath. The cyborg’s smooth blue skin was warm, and once her trousers were down, her beautiful, hard cock flopped out onto her lap. Mantis instinctively took it into her hand, and the feeling of horniness became even more visible to her. She started to stroke, and Nebula leaned back, moaning softly as though she was embarrassed about her lewd pleasure.

After Mantis had pleasured Nebula’s cock enough to make it almost painfully erect, moistened with precum, she took it carefully into her mouth and started to suck. Nebula moaned as she felt her cock pulse in Mantis’s mouth, her tongue twisting about and licking up the juice.

“Wait—“ Nebula said, afraid that she was going to cum too soon. “Thank you, it’s ... thank you. Do you think you could...?”

Mantis looked up at Nebula, still holding her cock in her mouth. She placed her hands on each side of Nebula’s blue body, and telepathically detected what was being asked of her.

She stood up and, shimmying her hips, pulled her tight trousers down, revealing her perky ass to the warm air.


End file.
